black_strings_feastfandomcom-20200214-history
Martha Snider
"Liar, I know that both of you're the ones who wanted to destroy my family, you pieces of crap!." Martha to Eliza and Ron in Episode 5's Ending. Martha Snider (née: Hayes) is a supporting character of Feast of the Black Strings, she's the mother of the protagonist Blake Snider. Appearance and Data: DOB: 1968/02/13 (46 in FBS, 48 in BSC: LS) RELEVANCE: Supporting ALIGNMENT: Neutral Good/Lawful Neutral Martha is a middle adult female, heights (160cm /5' 3") and weights 52kg (113lbs), has long, soft and smooth orange hair and bright blue eyes, uses blue pants jeans and a pink blouse with buttons and white collar, white shoes with black laces. Personality Martha, while supportive and nice with her son, she's an strict woman with a sense of obligation and protection for her only son Blake since her husband's apparent death, thinking that he needs protection despite being almost an adult, she's very serious, but in the inside, she's broken, and tries to cover it with a serious face but has authentic "Iron Lady" tendencies. Story To made. Relationships Allies *'Rose Belladonna: '''Martha supports her as the perfect girlfriend for her son, but since she knows Blake's secret, prefers to talk other girly themes with her. *'Gavin Albain: She knows him as only the former music teacher, however, she's on neutral terms with him. *'Zelda Grizel and Sienna Travers: '''She doesn't know about Zelda, but Sienna because Blake and Martha visited her often. *'Roger Masters: Unknown for the moment. *'Ameth: '''A woman next door to Martha, they are very good friends, but however, since she also knows Blake's secret, she doesn't wan't to tell her. *'Jonathan Travers: 'Unknown for the moment. But knows about her since he's investigating the FEAST incident 15 years ago. *'Mildred Albain: 'Unknown for the moment. Family *'Blake Snider: 'Her only son, While she and Blake had the best of the relations as a good mother to her only son, however, disliking the fact that he's wishing to becoming a musician as his father, their relation became more estranged than before. *'Donovan Snider: 'She really loved Donovan as the only thing that she needed during their first meeting, however, despite her hate of FEAST since his apparent death, she still believes that he calls to her and Blake. Enemies and Rivals *'Four Horsemen: 'Unknown for the moment. *'Ron Sampson: '''Her number one enemy, and the one who influenced everything bad about Martha's circle, she wants to avenge her husband, but knows that she can't do too much. Trivia *Martha means "The Mistress", "The lady", femenine of Master. *She apparently knows Blake's secret, but doesn't want to hurt him, there are some climatical and not so important moments: **Martha did saw the Limusine in that Blake and Rose were, but she didn't stop Blake. 1 **When Blaze cried saying his real name. 5 *She's the First Character in being introduced. In Overture 1. *She used to being a Couturier and a dressmaker. Her card according to Ameth is 14, Temperance. Because she will change her point of view during the story. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Unaffiliated